Helix Dragonoid
Helix Dragonoid is the evolution of Cross Dragonoid and Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Helix Dragonoid is partners with Dan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He is embedded with the DNA code of the Ancient Bakugans. He is a realist and logical thinker who uses tactical maneuvers during battle. A powerful flame is unleashed from Helix Dragonoid's mouth laying waste to foes. Protects a protective shield around its entire side of the battlefield. One of the greatest strategists when in the Bakugan Battle are. His Battle Gear is Jetkor. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the Bakugan Termination System into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't going to have the time to be saved. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the Perfect Core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death, and then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins, and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up, and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it, but after facing Keith again, Drago manage to control it. Drago teamed up with some of the Brawlers' Bakugan to battle against Farbros and the Alternative Weapon again, and with the combined effeorts of himself, Master Ingram, Ancient Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, he faced off with Linehalt, they were evenly matched even wih their Battle Gear. Their powers were so great that the explosion went to Gundalia. In episode 2, he faces Rubanoid and Phosphos tagging with Akwimos. Despite Akwimos being wiped out and Drago faced two against one he still won. In episode 3. he faces Aranaut, he finds out it is the original Aranat. Drago defeated Aranaut with the help of his Battle Gear JetKor. In episode 5, he faces Rubanoid and Contestir tagging with Linehalt. He managed to get the upper hand even with Linehalt purposely defeating himself, but he still lost due to two on one. In episode 8, he faces Avior and Venoclaw tagging with Hawktor. He and Hawktor managed to defeat them easily. In episode 9, he tags with Coredem and battles a Volt Elezoid and Longfly, and later a Ziperator and Ramdol. Despite being picked on by Ziperator and Ramdol they overcomed it and defeated them with powerful abilities. In episode 12, he faces Rubanoid one on one. He defeats Rubanoid in the first round. When Sid threw Neo Ziperator he and Drago go into a illusion and Drago is passed on The Element and evolves into Lumino Dragonoid. He later defeats Rubanoid back in the battle. ; Ability Cards * Dragon Hammer: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Firim Tornado: Nullifies the Gate Card, and tranfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield '(''Hyper Helix Shield): Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of Gs as the opponent. * '''Burning Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Spinning Wall: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Strike Tornado: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Power Glazer: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Impulse (Dragon Surge): Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. Bakugan Dimensions *Helix Dragonoid is shown on many Pyrus and Ventus abilities on BD. They often make him look twisted, evil, or desperate. *In the intro of a battle, the player on the right is throwing a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. *Several characters on Dimensions, including Dan use Helix Dragonoid. Game Like Lumagrowl, Dharak, Avior, and Phosphos, Helix Dragonoid can combine with an array of Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Helix Dragonoid's back that can activate most Battle Gear when combined. In order to do this, you need to pull its wings back. Its Pyrus version comes in six variations, with 600 Gs in BakuTriads Game Packs, 700 Gs in BakuBoost, 720 Gs and 740 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 750 Gs in Combat Sets, 760 in Character Packs, and 800 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Haos version comes in three variations, with 630 Gs in BakuTriad, 710 Gs in Game Pack, and 780 Gs in BakuBox. Its Darkus version has 750 Gs in Aquos BakuTins. Its Aquos version has 620 Gs in BakuTriads. Its Ventus version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriads, 720 Gs in BakuBoosts, and 740 Gs in BakuCamo. A Subterra Helix Dragonoid has 740 Gs. A Clear Helix Dragonoid has 850 Gs in Bakutriad and 900Gs in a Booster pack. Trivia * It is the only evolution of Drago introduced in New Vestroia that doesn't spin. * He, Dryoid, Neo Dragonoid, and Midnight Percival are currently the only Bakugan with more than one fusion ability. * Helix Dragonoid creates a fire tornado like Neo and Cross Dragonoid, but his body does not spin. * Kazarina's research said that a Bakugan like Helix Dragonoid doesn't exist. * Dan used a Gate Card in episode 5 that changed Drago to Subterra for the first time without hurting him. * It is revealed that he might take naps in GI episode 6 but he might not because he had used it as an excuse. In the last episode (as Blitz Dragonoid) of GI he did while fighting Phantom Dharak on pure instinct as claimed by Dan. * Helix Dragonoid is the third non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to support Battle Gear after Helios MK2 and Aranaut. * The Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack shows Lumino Dragonoid instead of Helix Dragonoid for some reason. * On Bakugan Dimensions, when you start a battle, the brawler on the left throws a Helix Dragonoid. * He has all six Attribute Energies so its possible he might have been able to use Perfect Core Abilities like Cross and Neo Dragonoid but it was never proven. * He is the first humanoid dragon evolution of Drago. Gallery Anime helixballform.png|Helix Dragonoid in ball form helix-dragonoid-battle-gear-o.gif helixjetkorballform.png|Helix Dragonoid attached to JetKor in ball form subterrahelixball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid in ball form subterrahelixjetkorball.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in ball form helix bakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form File:jetkorhelxbakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor in Bakugan form subterrahelixjetkorform.png|Subterra Helix Dragonoid with JetKor galactic dragfon.png|Helix Dragonoid using Galactic Dragon dragon hummer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Hummer dragonphalanx.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Phalanx spinning wall.png|Helix Dragonoid using Spinning Wall firim tornado.png|Helix Dragonoid using Firim Tornado burning reflector.png|Helix Dragonoid using Burning Reflector powerglazer.png|Helix Dragonoid using Power Glazer helixdragonimpulse.png|Helix Dragonoid using Dragon Impulse dragonsurge.png jetkordelta.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor using JetKor Delta jetkorengage.png|Helix Dragonoid about to engage attack with JetKor Flame Impact drago.gif|Helix Drago being scanned by Marucho's computer for Battle Gear DNA code mkhx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid versus Helios MK2 helixvsaranut.png|Helix Dragonoid versus Haos Aranaut File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Helix Dragonoid Top Middle hdhw.jpg|Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid Mrlxnomhlxx.jpg|Merlix using Jinx Magic on Helix Dragonoid File:Nzld.jpg File:Nzhdelement.jpg|Neo Ziperator transfering The Element to Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_Evolve.jpg|Helix Dragonoid evolving into Lumino Dragonoid after receiving The Element File:Sid_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Sid and Helix Dragonoid helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form helix drago with jetkor.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Jetkor in Bakugan form File:IMG 0086.png Game File:IMG 3957.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached File:Hlxg.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Twin Destructor File:Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_and_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Silver Rock Hammer with Ability Card in back File:2_Helix_Dragonoid_2_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with a wrong DNA code Deluxe Silver JetKor and Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:0408001111a.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg|BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson_And_Pearl_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Mispackaged with wrong DNA code, or wrong paintjob Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson And Pearl Helix Dragonoid Copper JetKor.jpg|Dual-Error Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:Bg097-7r1.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Closed) File:Bg097-7r0.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Open) File:Haos_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg File:EvilTwinPk small.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack File:Evil_Twin_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg File:Clear_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg File:BakuMorph_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg Haoslongflyhelixdualpack.png Subterracobrakushelixdualpack.png IMG 0283.JPG Screen shot 2010-12-11 at 12.02.34 PM.png|McDonalds version of Helix Dragonoid Others File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.30_PM.png File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.27.56_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid's Ability Card File:tapl.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" File:bgi-helixdragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid IM icon Team25.jpg HelixDrago action.png Bakugan Dimensions File:CP_Helix_Dragonoid_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:Aquos_Helix_Dragonoid_BD.JPG|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Blog3-collection3.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid BDhaoshelix.PNG|Haos Helix Dragonoidon Bakugan Dimensions. File:Picture 68.png|BakuCamo Helix Dragonoid File:Picture_79.png|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid VS Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Rec_VS_Dan.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid VS Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Picture 58.png|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid VS Darkus Strikeflier eviltwinhelix.png|Evil Twin Helix Dragonoid cpdrago.png File:Helix Dragonoid Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Screen_shot_2010-02-20_at_10.27.11_AM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached Clear_HelixDragonoid_Open.png|Clear Helix Dragonoid (Ball Form) Pyrus_HelixDragonoid.png|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid Ball Form Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance